


Fragile

by noyin



Series: You And I Were Just Meant To Be [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Come Get Your Fluffy Roceit Roceit Stans!, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It's Freaking Fluffy Yall, It's Soft Boi Hours Again Lads, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Oneshot, Princeit - Freeform, Roceit - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spoilers for the new episode, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyin/pseuds/noyin
Summary: Deceit trusts Roman with everything...right?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: You And I Were Just Meant To Be [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710289
Comments: 30
Kudos: 179





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Roceit/Roman/Deceit Stans are NOT OKAY right now so here's some fluff, sorry if it's ooc, the name change gave me whiplash

"Roman. Darling. Love of my life. _Honestly._ It's _three_ in the morning."

His Prince remained hunched over his desk, his only response being a lazy, inquisitive hum. He continued to scribble away, his attention enveloped by his latest creative whim. Deceit shifted up a little in the bed and frowned.

"Roman." Nothing. "Roman."

"Yes?" Roman said, finally.

"It's late, my love," Deceit said, "Please come to bed." There was an unspoken, _I want to hold you_ , but Deceit wasn't going to tell him that.

"Ah, I'm sorry, my dear, but I..." Roman said, though he trailed off, his attention instead returning back to his work.

"You what?" Deceit pressed.

 _Scribble, scribble, scribble_.

"Roman."

"I know, I know. In- in a minute, my dearest."

Deceit settled back on the bed, watching his husband as he scribbled away. He was about to smile—but no, he wouldn't. It was endearing, almost, his Roman, or he would've been if not for the fact that it was three in the morning and Deceit wanted to cuddle with his husband. Right. Now.

 _Scribble, scribble, scribble_.

It felt like forever, but Roman was true to his word—as soon as a minute had passed, he was already slipping out of his chair and rushing to put in the final touches of whatever he was working on.

And with a sigh, Roman finally set his pencil down and switched his desklight off. Rising from his desk, his body slumping in exhaustion, Roman undid the clasps on his tunic and shrugged the garment off, and carefully slung it over the back of the chair. Clad in soft pants and cotton socks and nothing else, Roman dumped his body face-first onto the bed next to Deceit.

 _Sh_ _i_ _t_ , Deceit thought, his cheeks burning. In the sparse light of the room, it was still so easy to see Roman's very attractive body. It was a good thing he was married to this himbo.

Peeking up at his husband from the abundantly poofy comforter, Roman smiled a little, tired, but so, so sincere. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, my dearest."

"I wasn't- I wasn't waiting," Deceit lied. _Smoothly_. _Nailed it_. "Come here and- and _sleep_ with me."

Roman chuckled, but obliged and scooted closer to Deceit, shifting in order to tuck his arms under and around the deceitful side. Deceit loved how warm and soft Roman felt in his hold, and how his strong and gentle prince made him feel so safe in his arms. He buried his nose in Roman's hair, taking in the smell of sugar and cinnamon.

"I love you," Roman murmured.

"Of course you do, you dork," Deceit said with a small laugh. "I love you, too."

He couldn't see it, but he knew Roman was smiling, and that alone made him feel a fuzzy inside and, _oh, that's why I married him_.

Even after everything, Deceit couldn't help but feel so overwhelmingly safe in Roman's arms. It was strange to explain, but he simply felt _fragile_ when Roman held him. That he was something so precious Roman was terrified of breaking. But he knew Roman would love and protect him with his life. He would lay his life on the life for Roman if it came to it, too, death be damned.

 _And, yet, you still don't trust him with everything, do you?_ spoke a cold voice in the back of his head.

Deceit felt jostled out of the serenity of the moment at the occurrence of that thought. He knew it was just his instinct, telling him to take caution, warning him not to let himself be vulnerable. _I have already trusted him with m_ _y love…_ _Isn't that everything?_

No. It wasn't.

"Dearest? Is everything alright?"

 _No_ \- "Yes, of course."

"...Alright," Roman said, though Deceit knew Roman didn't mean it in full truth. Roman could nearly sense when he was lying.

Deceit hugged Roman tighter, though, and said nothing. Roman didn't seem to mind, quite the contrary, and he let his cheek rest right above Deceit's wildly beating heart.

"Oh, my darling Deceit, I love you so much."

And at that moment, everything sounded.

So.

Wrong.

 _Don't you trust him enough- Don't tell him, you fool- He should know-_ _**But then he'll know, then he'll know, then he'll kn-** _

"I..." Deceit said, "I..."

Silence.

"J..." Deceit forced. _What the hell am I doing_? It was too easy to lie- "Just love you so much, too."

"Hm?" Roman titled his head, staring to Deceit with tired, brandy eyes. "Is everything okay?"

Deceit felt like the world was looking at him. Which made sense. Roman was his world.

"No, I didn't- I meant that- _Janus_ ," Deceit breathed out.

Roman blinked. "What?"

"My-" Deceit took a deep breath. "My name. It's Janus."

Roman jerked himself up, his eye blown wide and steadily focused on Deceit's mismatched ones. Disbelief. Shock. Adoration. In just that moment, an explosion of emotion seemed to flash through Roman's eyes. And left behind only love.

"Janus," Roman repeated softly, so softly, as if it was the most delicate name ever to exist. And Janus decided at that moment that that was the only way he wanted to hear it. " _Janus_." Roman said. He was smiling and his eyes were brimming with tears. " _I love you, Janus_."

Janus' heart fluttered in his chest and heat rushed to his cheeks, and he grew all woozy with vertigo. Oh. _Oh. This is how it felt like to be in love_.

"Say it again," Janus murmured, "Please."

" _I love you, Janus, more than anything in the world_ ," Roman said.

And he cupped Janus' cheek and pressed a passionate kiss right on his lips. Janus melted with it, absolutely overwhelmed with emotions and giddy with love, and _oh my god, I love Roman. I want to spend the rest of my life with him_.

Roman pulled back with a happy laugh, connecting their foreheads and holding him close. Janus kept his hands on Roman, at that point not knowing what else to do, but he _knew_ he wanted to hold Roman. He wanted to hold his prince, his husband, and never let go.

"You _told_ me," Roman cried, " _You trust me_."

Janus' heart lurched in his chest and he smiled. "I _love_ you."

Just then, Roman gasped and pulled away. "Please, my dear, my love, my sweet, allow me back to my desk! It is of the utmost importance!"

"...Alright, but..."

But Roman was already out of the bed and opening up the book that sat on his desk with reckless abandon. Janus pulled himself out of bed and followed Roman's trail to his desk, and peered over Roman's shoulder in curiosity. _Just how important can it be?_

Janus' eyes widened when he saw the book. Or rather, the words written inside it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I fell in love with Deceit's smile again. I don't know how he does it, but I always seem to fall in love with him over and over, don't I?_

Janus rocked back on his heels, all sorts of emotions swirling in his head. He felt like he was about to cry—but that was _ridiculous_ , he didn't _cry_ -

" _Roman_ ," he said, voice cracking. " _You love me so much_."

Roman peered to him, his smile so genuine and beautiful. "Yes. I do. I love you with all of my being, my love."

And he wrote; _Dear Diary,_

 _Tonight, Deceit told me his name. Janus. It's my favorite name_.

"Is _this_ what was keeping you? You were-"

"Confessing my love a thousand times over in my diary, yes," Roman said.

Gently, as to not disturb the emotion that settled thick in the room, Janus leaned over Roman's shoulder and caught the prince's lips with his own for a quick peck.

"I love you, Roman. So much."

_But do you trust him?_

"I love you, Janus. More than the world."

 _Trust is such a fragile thing. B_ _ut I know he'll_ _protect it wit_ _h his life_ _, my darling_ _prince_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> ;_;


End file.
